Realizations
by Aeneid
Summary: Sometimes, growing up made things a lot more awkward.


A friend over at Tumblr did a drawing for her Ask Timeskip!Okikagu blog, and it triggered a prompt for me.

This is the result of typing a random fic just because it's fun to stare at movie!Kagura straddling movie!Sougo.

Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

* * *

Realizations

* * *

Some might think it was childish of Okita Sougo, aged twenty-five, to still be out and about and playing in the local park just near the Shinsengumi headquarters. How was it considered 'childish' when he usually ended up destroying _everything_, from the benches to the green landscape that suddenly turned into a dirty brown. Hijikata Toushiro ended up always apologizing on Sougo's behalf, and that had been the sadist's driving force to wreck more havoc.

One hot afternoon made him realize that even after seven years of continuous "playing" and him noting that nothing has changed, things really have… changed.

* * *

His rival had tackled him to the ground using both of her palms and before he could try and get up, she grabbed him by his cravat to hold him down by his neck. Sougo tried to use his knee to hit her on her lower back, but before he could do such, the girl sat down on his stomach.

On. His. Stomach.

What the hell was she, fourteen?

It bewildered him that China, aged twenty-one, would dare sit on his abdomen while wearing her trademark red dress, the one that distracted him frequently because of the very high slit that reached up to her upper thighs. Why the hell was that permed samurai not telling her to stop wearing those kinds of dresses and at least wear something underneath as not to distract and disturb the general public with her outfit?

That stupid girl really was clueless, and he hoped that his other head would behave itself and not stand in attention.

"China, get off." He growled angrily.

"NO." she said, switching her hand from his cravat to the neck, making his gasp for air as she wrapped her hand around it. "I'll win this time around, you stupid sadist—" before she could finish her statement, he had gripped on her arm, and had managed to remove it from his neck.

"Who says I'll let you?" came his menacing tone.

"Not gonna happen this time!" she grinded her butt against his abdomen for good measure in an attempt to dissuade him from moving, and had been successful: immediately, his reaction had made his eyes widen in shock, and had froze on the spot.

Of all the things she had to do to him, it just had to be _butt grinding_.

The lower part of him, having a mind of its own, was slowly turning hard. On the bright side, at least China didn't sit on his crotch, which would probably turn into a major disaster, as he didn't want her creeping out over his… _reaction_.

Somehow, this fight had turned into a wakeup call for him.

Never would he bother physically fighting with China again if this was her way of trying to both disarm and distract him.

So distracted was he that she punched him in the arm. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"The hell's wrong with you? You've been frozen stiff for a while." She said.

_Oh, you have no idea._ "What? That was your chance to be violent. Don't tell me you're holding back, China." He taunted. "Or are you too much of a coward to do that?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" just when she was about to raise her fist to punch him straight to his face, he sat up all of a sudden to give her a headbutt on her nose. When she yelped, he took advantage of it and pushed her down the ground, placing all of his weight on her as he sat on her abdomen. Hell, she shouldn't complain if she herself had sat on his earlier.

"What the hell did you put on your pants?! Something's poking me!"

_Oh crap._

Realizing that his boner had not settled down yet, he did the next best thing: stand up and walk away as if nothing happened.

For added measure, he said, "It was fun while it lasted. See ya 'round, China."

Stunned that her rival was walking away from her without even bothering to complete their 'match', she dusted herself from the ground and ran up to him, but not before grabbing her umbrella and opening it to shield her from the sun. "The hell was that about, sadist?!" when he ignored her, she kicked his shin. "Oi, are you listening to me?!"

"Go away, China." He mumbled, heading to the direction of his flat. A cold shower was in order.

An icy cold shower that would freeze both his vital regions and his brain from anything perverted.

He thought he had no interest whatsoever in anything sexual until it finally dawned on him China was grown up, and that the many times she tried to overpower him, she was pressing her breasts both against his chest or his face, whichever was nearer at that time of contact. That had been enough to trigger a hell lot of sick, sexual fantasies of him and her involved either in bed or in scenarios that were far too kinky for him to handle that he got a _boner_ in broad daylight, and in a public place even!

For the sake of his sanity, this has to stop, this whole rivalry with China.

… Well, he could still insult her, provided that there would be no more body slams involved. Or her sitting on top of his abdomen and grinding her rather curvy butt repeatedly.

"What the hell did _I _do!?"

"You don't need to know." He answered as coldly as he could possibly muster. "Let's stop this nonsense already—"

"Why?!" she yelled at him.

He decided to be honest to some extent. " 'Cause it's getting awkward."

"What the heck do you mean by 'awkward'?!"

"Damn it, China, just figure it out on your own!" it was the first time he had lost his temper in front of her, and upon realization that he had _yelled_ at his rival, he sighed and walked off, not ever looking back.

_For once, China, grow a brain._

* * *

To be honest, Kagura had felt hurt when he suddenly walked out on her.

And him suddenly yelling at her?

_… What did I do…?_

She felt her lower lip quiver at the thought of him _hating_ her, and tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. What the hell was up with him?!

What the hell did she do…?!

Was he pissed because she was winning against their match?

_What a shallow jerk…! _She grumbled to herself.

He was such an idiot. Why were guys so complicated?

And him especially! One minute, he was so damn deadpan over the whole thing, then he suddenly gets way too emotional over what the hell he was bitching about and _walks away_ from her.

Moreover, what the hell did he mean by 'figure it out on your own'?!

He suddenly started acting weird when she pinned him down further with her body weight and—

_Oh_.

_Crap._ Was that why something was poking her earlier…?

Sometimes, she forgot that she was already twenty-one, and… now that she thought about it, the gestures she usually did to the sadist bordered to… perverted. Heck, she would sometimes smash his face with her breasts whenever she would pin him down by the shoulders, and only after their fight would it sink in with her that she had done… such a thing.

_Nice one, Kagura, you creeped him out. No wonder he walked away!_

Wiping her eyes dry using the back of her hand, she sighed heavily.

She'll… try not to physically argue with him anymore.

_Or maybe I should… show him through actions._

Boys were dense, after all, and the only way for her to show him how she felt was through physical violence.

_Watch out, you stupid sadist, I'll be really after your head this time around_.

She giggled at the thought.

_But which head…?_

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
